Blood Red Moon
by utinuviel
Summary: 100-word drabble. Prompt: Shot. Evil!Sam. Warning - Deathfic, contains slight Wincest. Tagline: Sometimes a dream is a dream. Sometimes it's more. NOW EXPANDED IN NEW CHAPTER
1. Blood Red Moon

Prompt: Shot

Word Count: 100

Rating: M

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Characters: Sam, Dean (Sam/Dean – sorta)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: n/a

WARNINGS: Deathfic. Evil!Sam. Wincest (just a kiss). Violence. Blood. All that good stuff.

A/N: Boring class brought this to life. I think I might expand it though. Sammy goes darkside and helps Dean save him.

Tagline: Sometimes a dream is a dream. Sometimes it's more.

* * *

**Blood Red Moon**

The moon cast an ethereal glow on Sam's bloody face. He grinned and waved Ruby's knife. Not Sam's blood – Dean's. "Gonna shoot me?"

Dean raised the Colt, hands shaking. "Come closer and I will."

Sam stepped forward, gun pushing against his abdomen hard enough to bruise. He tossed the knife away. Dean flinched. Sam wrapped his hands around Dean's. "Let me help you." He purred, sharing his brother's breath.

Dean closed his eyes. He felt hands constrict; lips crush against his own. A shot.

…

Dean's eyes flew open. A nightmare. The bed was empty beside him. 'No – a memory.'

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	2. Blood Red Moon Expanded

Rating: M

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Characters: Sam, Dean (Sam/Dean – sorta)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: Season 1 onwards…

WARNINGS: Deathfic. Evil!Sam. Wincest (just a kiss). Violence. Blood. All that good stuff.

A/N: Sammy goes darkside and helps Dean save him. It isn't much longer, but it has some meat on it's bones now at least. I know the first part doesn't quite fit in with the second part (writing style – different pov's sorta) but I don't care – Dean can remember whatever the hell he wants to. =P Thanks to _StoryTagger_ and _aush?_ who reviewed the original drabble. Reviews are like drops of cool rain in the scorching desert.

Tagline: Sometimes a dream is a dream. Sometimes it's more.

* * *

**Blood Red Moon**

The moon shone in through the window and cast an ethereal glow on Sam's bloody face. He grinned and waved the demon killing knife in the air. He licked the blade, catching a few drops of blood off the edge. It wasn't Sam's blood on the blade – it was Dean's. Sam smirked as he saw his brother shudder and push back against the wall. "Aren't you gonna shoot me, Dean?"

Dean raised the Colt, his hands shaking. "Come any closer and I will."

Provoking his brother, Sam stepped forward, letting the gun push up against his abdomen hard enough to leave a bruise. Letting his eyes flick towards the gash on Dean's chest he repressed the urge to just walk away. Instead he jammed the knife in the drywall, grazing Dean's ear and sealing his fate. Dean flinched from the force. Sam wrapped his hands around Dean's, letting his fingers caress the trigger. He watched as Dean's adams apple bob up and down uncertainly. Sam leaned in closer so that he shared his brother's breath. He thought that this is what heaven must be like. Brushing his nose against Dean's cheek, he felt long eyelashes on his forehead. "You don't have the strength to do it, Dean. Let me help you put an end to everything." He purred, wanting nothing more than to live. However, it must be done. He must be stopped. Sam felt the blackness surge inside him but contained it for the moment.

Dean let his eyes flutter closed as he felt Sam crush his lips against his own, tongue sliding in his mouth, not completely unwanted. A tear rolled down his cheek as he let Sam constrict his hands over the trigger. The last thing that registered within him was the sound of a shot.

~…~…~…~...~

Dean's eyes flew open with the shock and reverberation. _It was only a nightmare._ He sighed, sinking into the bed. He rolled on his side to find Sam but the bed was empty beside him. A tight knot formed in his stomach. _No._ He realized. _It was a memory._

_

* * *

  
_

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


End file.
